


[Fanart] Hide?

by noato



Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Discowing, First Crush, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: DickJay Week 2021D2 Discowing + D5 Hush, Little Wing
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	[Fanart] Hide?

When Discowing and Robin had to hide from the villain's search, that's the time Robin found his little crush.


End file.
